A technique for installing a vehicular input apparatus that can input operation information for operating in-vehicle devices at a position on a steering wheel of a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-298285.
The inventor of the present disclosure has already filed an application JP-2010-200887 regarding an input apparatus that includes a straining body and a strain detector. The straining body has a displacement transfer surface for transferring an operation force to a periphery of an operation surface that locates a position of the operation force on the operation surface. The strain detector detects a displacement of the displacement transfer surface. The input apparatus disclosed by the inventor in a prior filing may be installed on a steering wheel.
According to the inventor's study regarding how close the input apparatus may be positioned to a rim (i.e., a gripping portion) of the steering wheel, the straining body that is positioned on or around the periphery of the operation surface may interfere with the installation of the input apparatus on the steering wheel. When the installation position of the operation surface is not sufficiently close to the rim of the steering wheel due to such interference, it may be difficult for a driver of the vehicle to operate the operation surface when the driver is gripping the rim of the steering wheel with their hands (i.e., a gripping state).